Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed toward a system and method for the removal of snow and ice from exterior vehicle surfaces.
Description of the Related Art
Vehicles operating in cold climates are generally required to maintain visibility and to have at least a portion of their surfaces clear of snow and ice accumulation for safety and operational purposes.
These requirements are often mandated by law, in the same way that the use of windshield wipers is required to maintain visibility for drivers on wet roads or in the rain. For example, U.S. Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (FMVSS) dictate that on-highway vehicles must be equipped with windshield defrosters as well as a minimum rate at which a defroster must melt a layer of ice of given thickness.
Further, other regulations mandate visibility and lighting requirements. There are also regulations to prevent loose objects from falling off of vehicles in operation, such as those found in U.S. Federal Motor Carrier Safety Regulations (FMCSR) 393.100 which prescribes requirements for the securement of cargo on heavy trucks.
Aside from impaired outward visibility for drivers, snow and ice at risk of falling from a moving vehicle also presents a hazard to pedestrians and other drivers, and continues to be an ongoing concern. When inclement weather occurs, some drivers are not prepared to properly clear their vehicles of accumulated snow and ice, and drive on public roads without adequate visibility and/or with accumulated precipitation on their vehicles, such as large sheets of ice, which can dislodge at speed. These drivers and their vehicles pose a risk to public safety and are more apt to cause property damage.